


Just A Few More Minutes

by Louiseeeee



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiseeeee/pseuds/Louiseeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Callie had walked in a few minutes later during the epic game of spin the bottle of 1x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Few More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it. I can't get these two out of my mind! Feel free to leave any "what if"s or any other suggestions in the comments or at my tumblr: tenpercentbatteryremaining.tumblr.com :) Thanks for reading. Sorry if characterisation is a bit off, they're both so quiet that their internal dialogue is challenging to get right!

"We don't have to do this, do we?" Connor asked the group sitting around him. Jude felt his stomach drop. 

"Well those are the rules..." Chelsea challenged. 

"Fine." Connor declared, looking confident and calm despite the panic hidden below the surface. Jude's heart began to race. Was he serious? Were they going to do this? Sure, Jude _wanted_ to. He knew himself well enough to understand how he felt about his best friend. 

Jude also knew, however, that any hope he had of Connor _like liking_ him back was squashed when Connor looked extremely happy to be kissing Maddie. But Jude was a good friend. He wanted Connor to be happy. He _really_ did. No matter the pain it caused him. 

"No. This is stupid. We should stop." Connor probably didn't want to kiss a boy in front of his possible girlfriend anyway.  

"Nah, it's cool. Let's just do it." Well, _that_ was unexpected, Jude thought as he felt his face heat up. It was happening. He was no chicken and wasn't going to back out now.

Jude leaned forward and closed his eyes as Connor did the same. If Jude had thought his heart was beating fast before, it was now going at light speed. With a brush of lips Jude had his first kiss with his best friend. Yet, the light peck he had expected disappeared as Connor leaned further forward and pushed his lips fully onto Jude's. Jude's eyes nearly flew open in shock until his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp cough on his right. 

He pulled back to look at a blushing Connor. Wow. Oh wow. That should not be so attractive. 

"What was that?!" Chelsea exclaimed, irritatingly. Jude turned to her, feeling the heat rise on his neck. He didn't even want to look at Maddie. He had just kissed the boy she liked. He had just kissed Connor. _Connor_. 

Jude's mind was blank as he thought of something to say. If anything, Connor was the one with some explaining to do. 

Jude stayed silent as he looked up at his best friend.

The door swung open. 

 

 


End file.
